My Version Of Burned
by jmkbff
Summary: Will Zoey finally defeat Kalona? Will this never-ending war between good and evil EVER end? And the question we've all been itching to get answered...Which guy will Zoey choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. This is my first FanFic (writing with my sister, Lindsay, on this one.) She will also be helping me with ideas, so half of the credit, of course, goes to her . . . Here Goes.**

_Burned_

**Chapter 1**

_Zoey POV_

Everything was pitch black. I'd been to this place before. I was in the oh-so-familiar darkness. I stepped out of what seemed to be the edge of a forest, only to discover Heath sitting on a short dock. He had a large grin on his face and seemed to be enjoying his fishing.It took me a couple of minutes to remember what had happened earlier. _I was dead_, _and so was heath. I couldn't save him. _I felt like a failure.

I jolted back to reality, and started sprinting to Heath. "Heath! _HEATH!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned around just in time to catch me as I hurled myself into his arms. "Hey Zo"he replied, semi out of breath. My only reply was to kiss him. "Wow. You missed me that much?" he murmured, still stunned from my forwardness. "Heath im SO sorry!"I said. "Zo Babe it's not your fault. I just heard what I wasn't supposed to hear. No big deal." "But it IS a big deal, I mean...you're dead!" "Zoey im happy here. Stop worrying about me and get back to your friends! They must be worried about you, especially that Stark guy..." I knew he was upset that he wouldn't get to spend as much time with me as Stark would. "I've learned to accept you and whatever guy you choose, Ill always love you, Zo, but I need to move on. I've been obsessing over you since second grade, and if I deal with it any longer, my heart will probably literally break." As heath said his last few words, he started to fade away slowly. I could barely hear his voice when I heard him say in an almost whisper, "I'll always love you Zoey, but im moving on to . . . " and his voice slowly and painfully died away.

As I sobbed over the loss of my first love, I felt as if I was no longer alone in the perfect meadow. I looked up and saw that my goddess, Nyx was standing in front of me. She reached down and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "Zoeybird, you must get back to your friends. They're grieving over you, and do not believe you are alive." She said in a voice that reminded me of tinkling bells. "But Nyx . . . " I stuttered "Zoeybird you must return. The pain in your warriors heart is unmistakably dreadful" I stood up and brushed off my shirt. "Okay, I'm ready" I replied and as I started fading from sight, my goddess kissed my forehead, right where my unfilled crescent moon is. I fell the familiar tingling sensation on my thighs and knew, that Nxy had marked me as her own yet again.

As my hearing started to return to the real world, I heard a loud sobbing, and automatically knew who it was . . . Stark . . . _MY_ Stark.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! It was harder than I thought to capture all of the emotions and events in this chapter! The next chapter will be three times as long and will be posted today! If you have any suggestions or ideas, PLEASE feel free to review and/or PM me!

Thanks so much,

.⋅*Julie*⋅.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter like I promised! Hope all of my reviewers enjoy it! (And all the other people who read it)**

_Chapter 2_

Stark's POV

I had been crying my eyes out for hours. Aphrodite and the twins had tried to get me to go back to the room, but I refused to let Zoey lay out here by herself . . . even if her soul was gone. I decided I was going to go get some food and wash up, then come back as fast as I could. I wouldn't risk having anyone take away Zoey's body or harm it in any way. I considered bringing her to the infirmary (_**Is that the right word they used in the book . . . ?**_), but thought I would look very suspicious if I was seen carrying a limp body over my shoulder. I decided on my original plan. I stood up and started to walk away, but as soon as I was about three feet away from where Zoey's empty shell lay, I heard a faint intake of breath. I knew that Zoey's soul had returned to her body. I stood in the same spot examining her body, and realized that her marks were back! I jogged to Zoey, who was now sitting up, "Zo!" Her attention was focused on me. "S-stark" she replied in a scratchy tone. She tried to stand up to get to me, but failed and fell back on her side. I automatically felt the sharp pain she was feeling in her side and ran to pick her up to bring her to the infirmary. "No, put me down" she sounded angry, but I refused to let her walk herself. I determined that the others would want to know about Zoey's miracle recovery. She struggled for me to have me release her, but in the end gave up and willingly let me carry her to see someone about her injured hip bone.

After I set Zoey down on a hospital-like bed, I whispered in her ear, "Now don't move until I get back. And Zoey . . . " "Hmm. ?" she mumbled, half asleep. "I love you." I said no longer in a whisper. "Love you too Stark" I grinned my cocky smile at her- the one she loves so much- and ran off to tell the others the big news.

Zoey's POV

"I love you" stark said meaningfully. I was shocked beyond belief! I managed to mumble " Love you too stark" before he ran like a school boy who had just heard they were giving out free candy in class. I couldn't believe how much my life has changed in the past . . . _IT'S BEEN 10 HOURS SINCE I . . . DIED! Oh My Goddess!_ I felt sleep finally come over me as I drifted off into a pleasant dream about life before Kalona.

Stark's POV

I burst through the door of The Twin's room without knocking and screeched, "GUYS ZOEY'S SOUL IS BACK IN HER BODY!" They all seemed un- surprised by this life changing news, and that's when I spotted Aphrodite in the corner with Darius by her side. Her eyes were completely blood shot, and she had a folded white damp towel on her forehead. "Another vision?" I asked quietly. "Yes, it seems Kalona has returned to find out if Zoey was still . . . well . . . dead I supposed is the right word for it, and saw her waking up. He's gone to find Nefret." My response was utter shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Kalona was back, and Zoey is still weak! She would never be able to defeat him in this condition! "_WHAT?!_" I yelled. "Yes this is what she saw." I had to tell Zoey, and I had to tell her now. But would she be able to deal with the stress of dealing with Kalona right after he had just murdered Heath? There was only one way to find out.

Zoey's POV

I automatically felt terror in Stark's thoughts...but what was it her was terrified of? I prayed to my goddess that he wasn't face-to-face with kalona, or something deadly!

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one again! I might be able to write another one for tonight, but if I can't finish I'll be sure to get it done early tomorrow so y'all will have it ASAP! Still looking for reviews. Starting with chapter 4, I will not update until I have 4 new reviews. So get to it! Thank you to the two reviewers so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well looks like I didn't get It up in time! ****SORRY****!!! I was busy ALL day with pre-Thanksgiving details! Anyways... Here's a**__**super long chapter to make up for it :D! Enjoy!**

**By the way I forgot to mention that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HoN CHARACTERS, LAYOUTS, OR IDEAS FROM PAST BOOKS. I just borrow them for a short period of time so my imagination can feed off of P.C. and Kirsten Cast's WONDERFUL writing!**

_Chapter 3_

Aphrodite's POV

Stark bolted out of the room as soon as my sweet Darius told him what was going on. My only thought was: That boy is seriously in Love. Or crazy. Either or I admire him for wanting to protects Zoey. I wondered if Zoey felt the same way towards him as I felt about Darius. She'd had so many guy problems over the past year, I actually felt a bit sorry for her. I quickly jumped back to reality, and realized everyone was staring at me with a concerned look on their faces. Had I been talking out loud? I certainly hope not! I couldn't be seen feeling sorry for anyone else! "Aphrodite, my dear, we should go look for Stark and see what he was so concerned about. Would you like to come along?" he said in his warrior-like voice. "No, ill stay here and rest. I'll see if I can get my eyes to turn from 'yuck' to 'normal' again. I'll catch up with you guys later, I guess"

Zoey's POV

I automatically felt terror in Stark's thoughts...but what was it her was terrified of? I prayed to my goddess that he wasn't face-to-face with kalona, or something deadly! I felt someone enter the room and guessed it was Stark. Well I guessed wrong, VERY wrong. "A-Ya, please surrender to me." My eyes flew open as I heard the one statement, that only my enemy, Kalona, would say. "Kalona will you ever get it through your thick skull that I will NEVER surrender myself to you! I understand that I am the reincarnation of A-Ya but that does NOT mean I will ever join your side! So PLEASE just _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" I said with fury in my voice. "Please A-Ya, if you do not surrender willingly, I will just have to force you to join me." he replied as he tried to pick me up from my hospital bed, wires still attached. "NO. PUT me _DOWN_! I swear if you don't release me I'll use all five of the elements to kill you, _here and now_!" he paused for a second as to consider the thought of me actually being able to summon the elements in my weakest state, but continued on towards the stairs. "I will not let you ruin my chance to make you join me." he said just as Stark rushed up the stairs and glared at Kalona with pure hatred in his eyes. "Put her down or I will kill you." he said confidently, while reaching for the bow and arrows on his back. Again Kalona considered the thought, but decided that he would be no match for arrow-boy without any weapon for himself. He put Zoey down on the step and automatically took off flying for the wide open skylight directly above us.

Stark's POV

I sighed with relief as Kalona flew out of sight. "Zo you okay?"I said "yeah just a bruise or two from his strong grip, how about you Mr-Put-Her-Down-Or-I'll-Kill-You?" she replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah im perfectly fine. You're the one I'm worried about." I said meanigfully "I'm _FINE_ Stark, I can take care of myself." she said, slightly angry. "Oh yeah because you were handling him carrying you away fantastically! If it wasn't for me he'd have taken you away and be out of the country by now! You should be thanking me!"I said, making sure I had a slight tint of anger in my voice. As soon as I'd said it I wished I could take it back. I knew Zoey would be angry with me now, and I didn't want that at all. I mean, I _Love_ her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, even in the simplest ways. "I would have handled it perfectly fine, Thank you very _MUCH_!" she said with complete frustration. "Zo, I'm sorry I didn't..." but before I could finish she cut me off "No, you did mean it. It's probably true too. I wouldn't have been able to get away from him in time if you hadn't showed up. Thank you Stark. You know I can never stay mad at you." Zoey replied, no longer angry. "Me neither Z. I love you too much to be angry with you." I said "I love you too, I have ever since I first met you stark. I don't think these feelings will go away that easily, and I hope you feel the same way about me." she said with love in her voice. "I do Zoey. Now lets get you back to bed." I picked her up wedding-style and carefully carried her back to her room. As soon as I put her back in her bed she closed her eyes and began to relax before whispering "Stark, don't go. Stay here with me tonight. I don't want to be away from you."she said "Zo, im not sure if that's such a good idea...you're hurt." "Stark please? For me?" she said, now sitting up "well...Okay, but you have to get some sleep. We're not sure when you'll have to face Kalona again..." but before I could finish she had fallen asleep in my arms, snoring softly. "Sweet dreams, Zo, I Love You." I whispered In her ear "mmhmm" she mumbled and went back to sleep.

Darius's POV

We had ran after the boy, but lost track of his path after the exit to the dorms. "I'm guessing he went to go find the Priestess. Let us go see if he is in the infirmary." Jack, Damien, and The Twins followed closely behind as he led the was to the infirmary. They got to Zoey's room, number 103, and knocked on the door. No response was given so he quietly opened the door and glared inside. Stark was, in fact, asleep with zoey in his arms. Oh how he wished he could give Aphrodite that comfort, but she only wanted other things. I guess I would just have to have a talk with Aphrodite later tonight. But first I had to make sure everyone was safe. That was always first on his list. But shoulden't the supposed love of his life be first on his list? Was she really the love of his life? I was having serious doubts on this subject. Would his love for aphrodite ever be as strong as it first was? Only he knew the answer to this question...

Kalona's POV

She had gotten away again, but next time I'd come prepared. I'd be ready for a war...

A/N: Sorry so short! I guess I'll just have to write a chapter a day! Maybe two! I'll see what I can get done tonight but I don't guarantee another chapter tonight. Than you from the bottom of my heart to my reviewers! Without you guys, my mind would be empty! I would literally have no motivation to go on writing this FanFic! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

.·*Julie*·.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry no update tonight! I might just be able to update a really short chapter but I'd like to give y'all a really long one considering I haven't been to good with that. THANK YOU to all of my reviewers!!! BUT...I would love it if all of the other people (considering I have 84 views so far and 104 hits) would REVIEW ALSO! There MUST be people reading and not reviewing! PLEASE Please please REVIEW! And by the way, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT! I hope y'all are having a wonderful time with your loved ones! I will try and type up a short chapter tonight but once again, I guarantee nothing! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy the three chapters I have up so far!**

**Love,**

**.⋅*Julie*⋅.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note #2**

**Hey all. Okay so I've decided to delete this FanFic. It's not really interesting me anymore and I'd really like to start a new idea I've had for Twilight that has been swirling around in my head for a while. I know I've disappointed a lot of you but I really cant think about anything else to add! I have a few more chapters typed up but they just don't feel right. If any of y'all would like to HELP me write this storey I'd be more than happy to Co author it and have you take half the credit. I would be helping you with chapters along the way and all if you wish or you can take the story completely if you wanted to. I'd just be much happier if I could write something I actually enjoyed doing instead of it being a burden. Once again I am so sorry and I hope all of you will follow me on to my Twilight FanFic! I'll keep it up for about another month to see if I get any takers on my offer. I might put up a vote on my newly-made profile so also check that out! Please keep following my other stories and check out my twilight one-shot! I Love you all, And thank you so much for the few reviews I've gotten!**

**Love,**

**Julie(Jmkbff)! 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey All!**

**So I've decided to keep writing this story, under one condition!**

**I **_**NEED**_** a Co Author to help me out!**

**AND**** a **_**BETA**_**! **

**So ****PLEASE**** help me out and recommend betas you like or co authors:)**

**And if you wanna be my beta or Co Author, just sent me a message!**

**Please Please Please help me out!**

**Thanks So Much!**

**Love,**

**Julie(Jmkbff)3**


End file.
